


Stress

by briightmiinded



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and also??? chris doesn't know what a fuckin emotion is lmao, its nothing but pure fluff, nyaaaa im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briightmiinded/pseuds/briightmiinded
Summary: Chris is stressed.There was an attempt at writing. Probably a different take from most views of Chris.





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> SELF INDULGENT SLIGHT ANGST WITH A BIT OF FLUFF....I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF,,,
> 
>  
> 
> also pls forgive any spelling errors, this was not beta'd and just something quick i wrote for a group im in.

Chris huffed, running fingers through his hair as he stomped around the outside balcony overlooking some bushes and trees. What a fucking mess. He's been doing this damned tv show for too long -- stress was getting to him, and that was _not_ a pretty look on him. He eventually sighed, settling for stargazing while he's trying to think of a way to calm down. The insecurities of being a host were getting to him again -- what if he's like, chased down here again? He's not exactly a good fuckin person and he's pretty sociopathic, so it's just all the more reason to arrest him if he snaps too much on set. And not to mention he's a sucker for all the drama -- but after a few scary events, Chris was more than worried for himself and his ability to put up with an overly large load of bullshit. 

 

Just when thoughts were getting pretty rough for him and he was beginning to feel the rare emotion -- that being regret -- he covered his eyes as he tried his damnedest not to let emotions overtake him. It would go away in due time. It _had_ to. He was strong. He didn't care about anybody else. Despite all this.... ...... His shoulders shuddered and he felt like he was collapsing in on himself -- and he was finding it surprisingly hard not to just collapse into tears right then and there.

Just when tears threatened to fall, he jumped when he felt a hand on his back -- that being Chef's. Startled, he gasped and straightened right up. ........What a horrible time to be seen with his teddy bear. He just hoped that the larger man didn't comment on it -- teasing was the last thing he needed right now.

"Chef...?" He frowned, glancing his way with confusion. His voice certainly didn't _sound_ okay. It cracked, and he winced; Chris hardly ever had this happen to him but God did it feel like the end of the world when it did.

Chef stared up at the stars while he stood beside Chris, and looked pretty pleased with himself. "Pretty night out, ain't it?"

"Yyyup...." Chris said, sounding slightly more composed, but a bit uncomfortable. A few beats of silence falls over them, and finally, Chris has the nerve to ask.

"Okay, but Chef, what are you _doing_ out here?"

"Just looking at the stars."

"And?"

"And keeping your sorry butt company." Chef joked, nudging Chris with his elbow. Chris however, He didn't look like he bought a second of that.

With crossed arms and a miffed expression, he raised an eyebrow. "Is that reeeally all, chef?" Chef just kind of turned his head to Chris and gave a slightly toothy grin.

"I mean, I know you've had a pretty rough day. Is it really so bad to come to relax out here?"

 

"Chef, that's not --"

"I know it's not why you're out here so late. I know you better than anybody else. Haven't ya learned that by now?"

Chris looks a little like he's been cornered, but doesn't budge. So instead, Chef decides to push. "Are you feeling overwhelmed as a host again?"

_Fuck._ Chris thought, posture turning rigid. He hit the nail right on the head.

"Look, you're an amazing host. I know you can do great things. So, I ain't seein the problem. You just need to learn to have more confidence in being able to handle what them kids throw your way....wow, those are words that I never thought I'd say. I think you're just letting the stress get to you. Where's the Chris I know and love?"

Chris just kind of rubbed his arm, though he looked a little bit uncomfortable still; but overall, nothing overpowered his expression more than what felt like hundreds of emotions spilling out at once when really it was just one. He caved shortly after; he never really could hide much from Chef, after all. "Chef, I really don't think any of that is true. I think I'm a great host -- no, i know it! So don't think --"

Chef shook his head, sighing. At this, Chris crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

"What? What's wrong, why are you -- oH--!"

 

Chef had bent down and picked up Chris in his arms with quite a bit of ease. He cradled him like a baby; and it seemed like the action was a familiar one that happened all too often judging by how quick Chris was relaxing into the hold. _It really is comforting to be in his arms,_ Chris thought to himself, and he practically melted into the much-appreciated cuddle. He rocked him back and forth and assured him that the thoughts he was having were wrong.

"Look, you're great. You will make money. You can do this. You're a handsome host, I'm sure you'll get more fame, blah blah blah" Of course, all these things were things he'd heard before, and he knew it was all true; but for some reason, it just...felt like it meant more coming from Chef.  
 

 

......Eventually, Chris had fallen completely silent, and it seemed like he'd definitely calm down -- and indeed that was the case. He felt like he was going to pass out at any second in his husband's arms. He hugged his teddy bear closer to his chest as he nestled against his chest, and this caused Chef to chuckle. He waited a few more moments til Chris' breathing became a little more labored, then decided it would probably be for the best if they headed to bed soon. 

 

 "C'mon, Chris. You're tired. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I know you like your own space, but you ain't capable of that right now. You know, seeing as how...comfy you've made yourself." Chef teased, though it was lighthearted. A tired and whiny protest of "Nooooooo" was heard, but it was a pretty weak protest on Chris's part.

"Oh hush now, Chris. You're still gonna be with me. Just go back to sleep."

And well, he couldn't really argue with that.


End file.
